The invention relates generally to the field of Web pages on the Internet containing substantially all images and, more particularly, to such Web pages having such images which are automatically converted to a higher resolution upon sensing of a cursor superimposed on the lower resolution image.
Currently known and utilized websites include web pages having images for visually enhancing the appearance of the web pages. The images are installed upon creation of the web pages by highly skilled web designers and are not modifiable by subsequent visitors of the web pages. In addition, some web pages also include images that have low-resolution images that are viewable in high-resolution form upon clicking on them with a mouse.
Although the currently known and utilized web pages are satisfactory, they include drawbacks. Typical users of the Internet are not skilled enough to include images on web pages. Creating such web pages would typically require layout design, picture resizing and enhancement, programming and the like which tasks typical users are not capable of performing.
Consequently, a need exists for user-friendly web pages in which typical users can include images therein.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, the invention resides in a website on the Internet for interactive display of images comprising (a) web page having a plurality of low resolution images; (b) a high-resolution, insert portion positioned on the web page which displays one of the plurality of images in a resolution greater than the predetermined resolution for that image as displayed as the low resolution image; and (c) one of the plurality of images automatically displayed in the high-resolution, insert portion based on which of the plurality of low-resolution images senses a cursor superimposed thereon.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention has the advantages of having low-resolution images on web pages displayed in high-resolution form automatically upon sensing a user rolling over the low-resolution thumbnail image with the cursor. The present invention also permits novice users to include images on web pages in a user-friendly manner. Still further, the present invention also automatically resizes the images and includes a template photo page illustrating the page layout for ease of use in creating the web page.